Episode 4409/4410 (13th July 2006)
Plot The villagers gather at the King's show house opening and as Tom welcomes everyone, he takes the opportunity to announce that Matthew and Sadie have got engaged. A frustrated Jimmy is still determined to get what he wants from Sadie and he follows her upstairs and pushes her into the showroom bathroom. As Noreen is waiting for the toilet to become vacant she busies herself by opening the airing cupboard door. An interior light switches on and suddenly there is a massive blast which catapults Noreen over the banister and down the stairs. Sadie and Jimmy are interrupted in the bathroom by an explosion. David screams as he is set alight. Marlon and Donna are floored by the explosion and guests in the nearby beer tents are horrified as they watch debris fall from the house and run for cover. and Bob and Viv are stunned by what they are seeing. Back inside, Diane, Dawn and Danny try to escape, but the ceiling falls onto them, leaving Diane trapped. Up in the bathroom, Sadie violently yanks the door, but debris crashes down on her and Jimmy along with a water tank, drenching them both. Jimmy is frantic as the floor disappears from underneath him and he falls through, shortly followed by Sadie. There is a moment of silence as Dawn peers through the window before an explosion rips through the house. Guests stand and watch in horror as the house completely crumbles to the ground, with screams ringing out from inside. It's clear from the scale of the disaster that there will be fatalities. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Dingle - Ursula Holden-Gill *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin *Peter English - Tony Mooney Locations *King's River - Exterior, marquee, living room, dining room and bathroom *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Connelton Lane *Butlers Farm - Field Notes *First appearance of Eli Dingle. *This was a one-hour episode. *David Brown is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *The "End of Part Three" and "Part Four" bumpers contain no music. *Also credited: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Soap Box: Volume One DVD released by Network in 2011. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,900,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD